Naruto Cross 1: Alliance of Heroes
by narutoof124
Summary: A different multiverse where a lot has changed, new powers, new friendships. Naruto Cross contains Saitama from One punch man and Yuu from Charlotte. Villain after villain, can they be victorious over all? Read to find out. (laugh out loud) This is the first part of a trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Konoha's destruction**.

In many Naruto multiverses there is always something in common, Naruto and Sasuke seal Kaguya Otsutsuki so she will never rain terror on the Shinobi world ever again.

But in one multiverse, multiverse 17, that wasn't the case.

Kaguya beat Naruto and Sasuke and trapped them in a different dimension.

After doing this Kaguya started killing anyone who stood in her way.

Those who didn't were told to run until they reached a different village because, for now, this Kaguya was only after the hidden leaf village.

In minutes Konoha was on fire and there were dead bodies everywhere.

Gaara, Kazekage of the sand, was going to Konoha to see who was winning the war.

Gaara was not in the war due to severe injuries before the war.

He had to hide in the sand village.(The day before Gaara recovered the war was driven to Konoha.)

On the way to Konoha, Gaara saw some people running away from the leaf.

They were yelling things like, "Run for your lives!" and "If you stop running she might kill you."

Gaara stopped someone and asked them, "What's happening?!"

"You don't wanna know but if I were you I'd be going back to my village." answered the villager.

 **Meanwhile in another dimension.**

"Ughhhhh! How do we get out of here!" moaned Naruto.

"At the moment we have another thing to worry about. Just look at your feet." said Sasuke.

*Looks at feet* "Quicksand Sasuke. How is that a problem we can literally walk on water and on trees, what makes quicksand harder to walk on." says Naruto.

"Oh. Well i guess i forgot." replies Sasuke.

"Wow." says Naruto as he face palms.

After Naruto says this, he and Sasuke are randomly sent to the Sage of Six Paths dimension

 **Meanwhile in the Sage of Six Paths dimension.**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Naruto and Sasuke with confusion.

"Wait a minute." says Naruto as he looks around."I recognize this place."

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke. As you can see, your in my dimension. I have brought you here to give you something so please calm down." said the Sage of Six Paths.

"And what exactly are you gonna give us?" asked Sasuke.

"I am going to give you some chakra so that you can perform a jutsu that I have created.

"What kind of jutsu is it?" asked Naruto.

"It's a special kind of jutsu. Once you make the hand signs and use up the proper amount of chakra it no longer requires chakra or the hand signs." answered the Sage of Six Paths.

"WHAT!" says Naruto shocked."That's impossible."

"What does the jutsu do?" asked Sasuke.

"The jutsu allows you to teleport to any area of your choosing. The hand signs were ram and tiger," said the Sage of Six Paths. "I say were because-" started the sage.

"Welp. See you later Naruto," said Sasuke. "Teleportation Jutsu!"

"Hey wait for me," yelled Naruto. "Teleportation Jutsu!."(This will be for future reference)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The return**

 **Back at the Quicksand dimension.**

"Woah. He was right, this jutsu does use a ton of chakra. I'm glad I will never have to use so much chakra ever again." says a tired Sasuke.

After he says this Naruto falls on Sasuke.

" the heck man." yells Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke." says Naruto.

"Never mind Naruto, you ready to go back to the leaf?"askes Sasuke.

"I'm more than ready." replies Naruto.

After he said this two portals opened behind them and out of them were two figures.

"Hey you two, wait right there.I wanna talk to you." said the first figure.

"And trouble will come your way if you refuse." said the second figure.

"Ok we'll talk but first tell me who you are." commands Sasuke.

"Ok then.I'm Saitama and I can destroy anything with one punch." said the first figure.

"And I'm Yuu.I can posses people for about 5 seconds." says the second figure.

"Well I'm Naru-..." started Naruto.

"No need to tell us, we already know who you two are." says Saitama.

"Yeah. We collected data of you in our worlds." answers Yuu.

"Ok , back to the did you wanna talk about?" askes Naruto.

"Do you know a woman by the name if Kaguya Otsutsuki." askes Yuu.

"As a matter of fact we do." answer Naruto and Sasuke in unison.

"And let me wanna know if we'll help you fight her, am I right or am I right? Says Naruto.

"Yes you are correct. But before we go fight Kaguya we need to test your strength." says Yuu.

"Ok then." says Sasuke.

"Ready . Set. FIGHT!" yells Yuu.

"This is my true power!" yelled Naruto as he went into kurama link mode

"Let me test that true power of your!" yelled Saitama as he went for a punch.

"No way i'm letting that hit me." yells Naruto.

"Your not half bad," said Saitama. "Pretty fast I guess."

"Thanks."said Naruto.

"Prepare yourself." said Sasuke as he used his sharingan.

" Chidori!" shouted Sasuke as he goes to hit Yuu.

"Not so fast." said Yuu as he possessed Sasuke and redirected his chidori.

"Oh shoot." were the last words Sasuke said before he was knocked out

"My power is short but very effective." said Yuu as he also lost consciousness.

"Darn it, I'm almost out of chakra." said Naruto weakly.

"Oh tired already, so much for full power," boasted Saitama. "I haven't even broke a sweat."

"Fine then!" yelled Naruto as he went for a full speed kick

"So easy to dodge…," started Saitama. "Yuu are you ok!"

"I've got you now, Rasen-shuriken! shouted Naruto.

"Wow, just wow." said Saitama as he was blown away.

"Dirty move, but that just how I roll sometimes." said Naruto as he fell asleep.

"If I was a villain then that would be perfect." said Saitama as he too, fell asleep.

 **20 minutes Later**

"Woah I feel much better now." said all of them as they woke up

"What happened while we were out?" asked Yuu and Sasuke in unison.

"Good news you guys," said Saitama. "You and Sasuke have passed.

"I knew we could do it. Hey I know, how 'bout we go to my house to congrats" said Naruto.

"I like that idea." said the others in unison.

"O.k guys let's go." said Sasuke as they all went through his portal.

 **Now to Naruto's house.** (In case you were wondering, I rebuilt Naruto's house to set up Gaara.)

 ***** eats ramen.*

"Mmmmm. I almost forgot the delicious taste of Ichiraku ramen." said Naruto with tears of joy.

"How do you live on only ramen alone. Isn't that unhealthy for you?" asks Yuu.

"Not really. I've been living on this for years, 11 years to be exact." explains Naruto.

"11 years!" yells Saitama. "How is that even possible."

"Well maybe it's the fact that him being a superhuman gives him special abilities." answers Yuu.

*knock knock.*

"Who is it?" askes Naruto.

"It's Gaara."

*opens door.* "What's the matter Gaara." asks Naruto with concern as the others show up behind him.

"Follow me and you'll see." said Gaara. "Who are they?"

"Oh those guys. Don't mind them. There just recent friends" says Naruto.

"Oh ok. Well follow me you guys. I gotta show you something." says Gaara.

"O.k." says Sasuke.

The crew follows Gaara to a nearby rooftop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rematch # 1.**

*gasps* "Oh my goodness. So many people!" exclaims Yuu.

"And it doesn't look like they're on our side." says Sasuke as he points to Kaguya.

"O.k, o.k. Calm down guys, we gotta think of a plan of attack." says Naruto.

"What do you have in mind Naruto. And by the way we can't hurt any of those people. They're just scared of dying." said Saitama as Naruto explains to him.

"Oh i got it. But the only problem is that Yuu might die in the process." says Saitama.

"So then what do I do, I don't want to die!" exclaims Yuu.

"Um...oh I got it! You could um...I got nothing." says Naruto.

"I have a plan that could work." said Sasuke.

 **Meanwhile, at Kaguya's Throne.**

The leaf village was enslaved by Kaguya. Only 200 villagers were alive.

"Everyone, split into groups of 50." said Kaguya as the villagers did what they were told to do.

"Edo tensei." said Kaguya as four large coffins appear.

When the coffins opened, the villagers were very surprised.

Out of the coffins were the four previous hokage: Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi and last but not least, Minato Namikaze.

"As you can see, there are 4 groups of leaf shinobi. You will be the leaders of those groups."explained Kaguya.

The hokage did what they were told and stood in front of each group of shinobi.

"I will be going to enslave another village. Your job is to kill anyone who tries to attack.

 **Back at the Rooftop.**

"And that's the plan." said Sasuke.

"Ok I got it. Posses the strongest person." said Yuu.

"But who would that be?" asked Saitama.

*looks down at the villagers* " The guy with the red and black attire." answered Sasuke.

"Are you ready Yuu?" asked Naruto.

"Y-Y-Yeah. I'm definitely ready. Heh heh, nothing to worry about." says Yuu sweating.

"Are you sure you're ready Yuu?" askes Saitama.

"Yeah! I'm ready." says Yuu with with more confidence.

After this, Yuu possess Hashirama and takes out all the other villagers only suffering a few scratches here and there.

The only people left were the other 3 hokage.

Yuu left Hashirama's body and after that happened, the rest of the crew came down to help Yuu fight the hokage.

(If I tell the battle with all the details, the chapter will be to i'm gonna give you a summary of the fight.)

So the fight started. Naruto and Minato fought for a bit, but then Naruto use a multi-giant rasengan barrage on Minato, therefore knocking him out.

Saitama fought Hiruzen but the fight didn't last long because Hiruzen got knocked out by Saitama's first punch.

Yuu possessed Tobirama and got out of his body just before Sasuke's "Kirin" hit Tobirama.

He survived the kirin but was then knocked back a few trees by Naruto's super-mini tailed beast bomb and was knocked out.

Naruto, Sasuke, Yuu, and Saitama all fought Hashirama.

The battle lasted 20 minutes.

Yuu was knocked out by Hashirama.

He thought he'd won because Saitama, Naruto, and Sasuke were all very tired.

Hashirama knocked all of them out but then, out of nowhere, Gaara came in and did a Sand Coffin on his arm and leg.

And then he was knocked out by Gaara with a kick.

Gaara took the others and held them in a large bowl of Sand.

Tsunade was at the grass village, hiding from Kaguya.

Gaara knew this and so he started his journey to the grass village.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: It's Time to Train You Guys!**

 **1 week after the battle with the Hokage.**

"Uh. What happened." said Naruto as he started to wake up.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw Tsunade's face.

"GRANDMA TSUNADE!" yelled Naruto.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME HEAL YOU!" shouted Tsunade.

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am." said Naruto.

"Naruto why are you always yelling….where are we?" asked Sasuke.

*looks around.* "I recognize this place. Tsunade sent me to jail here. This is the Hidden Grass village. Oh those terrible terrible punishments.*sheds tear.*" said Naruto.

*both wake up* "Where are we?" asked Yuu and Saitama at the same time.

"Good, your all awake. I'm Tsunade and I'm an expert healer. And this is the Hidden Grass village." explained Tsunade.

"So Gaara did you just get us here today. I ask because I feel like I'm all healed up."said Naruto.

"No, I got you here about two days ago." replied Gaara.

"So what do we do now that we're here?" asked Sasuke.

"We train." answered Tsunade.

"Oh and by the way, even though it's irrelevant, Sasuke and I now have the power to travel through dimensions." said Naruto.

"WHAT! How come you never told us that." complained Yuu and Saitama.

"Oh sorry." said Naruto.

"I have also obtained a new power. Before I got to the leaf, I was sent to a different dimension where I got the power to rewind time." stated Gaara.

"Woah that's awesome Gaara!" said everyone in amazement.

"Tsunade said that we were going to train and so I'll bring us back 5 years." explained Gaara.

"But why?" asked Naruto.

"If we train in present time, Kaguya could be doing something really bad." answered Gaara.

"Ok I guess you're right." admitted Naruto.

*makes a portal that leads to 5 years ago.*

"Let's go guys." said Gaara.

 **5 Years before present time.**

"Uhhhhhh." moaned Naruto.

"What the problem Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"This is around the time I still liked Sakura." answered Naruto.

"Wait you don't like Sakura anymore?" asked Sasuke surprised.

"Of course not!" answered Naruto.

"Hey, who are you people. New to the village?" asked a 12 year-old Naruto.

"Can I?" asked Naruto." whispered Naruto to Tsunade.

"Ok fine." answered Tsunade.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 17 year-old you." answered Naruto.

"Wow that's cool." said young Naruto.

"Do you know the rasengan yet?" asked Naruto.

"The rasen-what now?" answered young Naruto with confusion.

"Don't worry. You'll learn it in a few months." answered Naruto.

"Ok. Whatever you say older me." said young Naruto.

"Welp, see you later younger me." said Naruto as he and the crew disappeared in the trees.

*jumping through trees* "Ok, where are we gonna train?" asked Naruto.

"A deserted place of course." answered Tsunade.

*running through trees.* "How long will it take?" asked Saitama.

"About 20 more minutes." answered Tsunade.

"Good." said Yuu with relief.

 **20 MInutes Later.**

"Finally we're here." says Yuu as he stretches.

"Ready to train everyone!" shouts Tsunade.

"Yeah!" says everyone in unison.

 **After training for a few weeks.**

"This is my new strongest form!" yells Naruto as he goes into his new form.

"This is my most recent form! Super Sage mode." says Naruto.

"Not bad but the name could be better." said Yuu.

"Oh no it's a good name, you'll see soon." said Naruto.

"Saitama let's fight. I wanna test this new power." said Naruto.

"Ok sure, I'm always looking for strong people to fight." said Saitama.

"Ok then. 3!" said Naruto.

"2!" said Saitama.

"1!" said both of then in unison.

The fight starts and for now, Naruto and Saitama are trading punches and clashing multiple times.

"TAKE THIS!" yell Saitama as he dashes and tries to hit Naruto.

"Woah, Saitama is much faster but so is this form." thought Naruto as he dodged the punch.

*regains balance* "Shadow clone jutsu!" yells Naruto as about 300 clones appear.

I haven't seen that before." said Saitama surprised.

"Yeah it's one of my signature moves." said Naruto.

"Impressive." said Saitama..

"Rasengan Mega Barrage." yells Naruto

"He's stronger than I thought." thought Saitama.

"Are you impressed with my new form?" asked Naruto triumphantly.

"Yeah, it's not bad." said Saitama

"But I'm not gonna use it." said Naruto to himself.

*gets up* "Don't count me out yet." says Saitama.

"Waaaaa!" yells Naruto as he goes to punch Saitama.

*dodges but still feels the pain of the punch*

"What the heck. But I thought I dodged it."

"It looks like I made a good choice calling it super sage mode." says Naruto to himself.

"Ok that's enough." says Tsunade.

"Wait what!" yell Saitama and Naruto at the same time.

"This fight is a test fight. This isn't a fight to the finish." explains Tsunade.

"Ok then." says a disappointed Naruto.

"Gaara bring us back to present time." says Sasuke.

"Ok then." says Gaara.

*opens portal to present time.*

"Ready to fight Kaguya!" yells Naruto.

"Yeah!" shouts everyone else.

*Goes through the portal*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: End of Kaguya**

 **Now to present Konoha.**

"Kaguya! Where are you?!" yelled Naruto.

"Look Naruto I don't think Kaguya is here." said Tsunade as she and the others looked around.

"Do you maybe think she went to another village?" asked Saitama.

"You do have a point Saitama." answered Tsunade.

"Oh no." said Naruto.

"What's the matter Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Kaguya is probably traveling to the sand village as we speak." answered Naruto.

"How do you know?!" asked Gaara frantically.

"Just think. Kaguya doesn't like the leaf village but the sand village is our ally which means that she shouldn't like the sand village either."

"I'm off." said Gaara surprisingly as he goes quickly through the trees.

"Hey Gaara wait up!" said Naruto as he and the crew tried to catch up with Gaara.

As Naruto and the crew catch up with Gaara, they try to calm him down.

"Look Gaara, I know you're worried about your village but you can't run off like that." said Naruto

"Yeah Gaara. All of us know we can't defeat Kaguya individually." said Sasuke.

"Yeah but I'm the Kazekage of the sand village. It's my responsibility!" said Gaara as he started to tear up a little.

"Gaara, you're still young. I know that it's hard to lead people but you don't have to do it all yourself. We're your friends so we'll be there when you need us to." said Tsunade.

"Thanks guys, really appreciate it." said Gaara as he calmed down

Before they knew it, they were at the sand village.

It was completely fine and it looked like Kaguya wasn't there.

"Wow that was quick." said Yuu.

"Yeah. I wonder what Kagu-" started Naruto.

As Naruto was about to finish his sentence, Kaguya appeared from the trees and slowly landed in front of them.

"Me and my big mouth." said Naruto as he went into kurama chakra mode.

"Get out of the way and no one gets hurt." warned kaguya.

"No way Kaguya, you already destroyed the leaf and we're not gonna let you destroy another village." said Tsunade

"I'm warning you. Just get out and leave me to my business," said Kaguya sternly.

"No way!" yelled Gaara with frustration.

"Hmm?" said Kaguya as she looked at Gaara.

"You destroyed the leaf but I'm not gonna let you destroy my village." said Gaara with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Okay then. Well time to die now." said Kaguya as she went to attack Gaara.

Before she can hit Gaara she is possessed by Yuu and then hit with a chidori and a rasengan.

*gets back into body*

"Wow. I didn't feel much pain… which means that she didn't either." said Yuu as he looked back at Kaguya with no scratches.

"Wait a minute guys. Why are we at all." said Sasuke.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" asks Naruto as he and Saitama are fighting Kaguya.

"All we need to do is hold Kaguya back so that you and I can seal her." explained Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." said Naruto.

Once the sand shinobi nearby heard this they all went to restrain Kaguya long enough so that Naruto and Sasuke could seal her.

As the sand shinobi are trying to restrain Kaguya, Naruto and Sasuke are desperately trying to seal her but in there attempts the shinobi get blow away along with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ugh it's not working." said Naruto as he and Sasuke regained balance.

"Crud we need- I got it." said Sasuke.

"Yuu!" yelled Sasuke.

"Yeah?" said Yuu.

"Possess Kaguya so that Naruto and I can seal her." said Sasuke.

"Ok." said Yuu as he possesses Kaguya.

"Are you ready Naruto?" asked Sasuke as they ran to Kaguya.

"Yup." answered Naruto.

Fortunately for Yuu, he escaped just in time before Naruto and Sasuke seal Kaguya.

"We. Actually did it. WE WON!" yelled Naruto with joy as he and everyone else cheered for the victory.

"Thank you my friends. Let me repay you by holding a feast." said Gaara.

"Sure I guess that's ok." said Naruto.

 **During the Feast.**

*eating pork and ramen*

"Hmmm. This is so good, thanks Gaara." said Naruto.

"No problem Naruto." said Gaara.

*eating all the food.*

"Yeah, thanks Gaara." said Sasuke as he ate like no tomorrow

"Are you okay Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Let the boy eat." said Tsunade.

"So much food!" said Yuu with a happy sigh.

 **After the Feast.**

"Ah." said Yuu as he patted his belly.

"That was good wasn't it guys." said Naruto.

"You got that right." said Saitama.

"You guys wanna stay at my house for a few days?" asked Naruto.

"Sure." said Yuu and Saitama.

"I don't see why not." said Sasuke.

 **Back at Naruto's house.**

"So what do you guys wanna do?" asked Naruto as he sat down.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Yuu.

"Well I have some playing cards." said Naruto.

"In a world where fighting is second nature I wouldn't expect there to be time for games" said Yuu with surprise.

"Well there is so you guys up for a a few games?" asked Naruto as he got the deck out.

"Ok then." answered Sasuke.

"So you guys do know how to play right?" asked Naruto as he passed out the cards.

"Yes I know, there is a starting card and so the first player has the play a card with either the same number as the starting card or the same type as the starting card and then the rest of the players have to continue that first with no cards win." said Sasuke as he looked at his cards.

"Nice!" yelled Saitama as he saw what was in his hand.

"Does everyone have their cards?" asked Naruto.

"Yup!" answered all of them.

"Ok then. The starting card is 3 of hearts." said Naruto.

"I'll go first." said Yuu.

"Ok." said Naruto.

"3 of diamonds, 4 of diamonds, and king of diamonds." said Yuu.

"My turn." said Saitama.

"Heh heh. I play 4 of diamonds, 4 of hearts, king of hearts, ace of hearts, ace of spades, 3 of spades, and finally, haha, 3 of cloves. I win." said Saitama.

"Are you cheating!?" asked everyone else.

"No. Naruto passed out the cards." said Saitama.

"Rematch." said Naruto.

"Ok." said Saitama.

"If he wins again.." thought Naruto as he passed out a new group of seven cards.

"Crud!" yelled everyone.

"Ok the starting card is a king of cloves." said Naruto.

"I guess I'll go first." volunteered Sasuke.

"Ok." said Naruto.

"Ok I'll play king of spades and ace of spades." said Sasuke.

"Ok then I'll play 3 of spades." said Naruto.

"4 of spades, 4 of hearts, and ace of hearts." said Yuu.

"I'll play 7 of hearts, diamonds, spades, and cloves along with king of cloves." said Saitama.

"Woah your close Saitama." said Yuu.

"Thank you Saitama. I'll play queen of cloves, queen of hearts, 10 of hearts, 8 of hearts, 8 of diamonds and finally jester of diamonds." said Naruto.

"Good game." said everyone.

"Well that was fun." said Sasuke.

"What else do you guys wanna do." asked Naruto.

"I'm hungry." said Saitama.

"Oh if you're hungry I highly recommend Ichiraku Ramen." said Naruto.

"Ok." said all of them.

As they walk to Ichiraku, Naruto and Sasuke tell Yuu and Saitama all about the world of shinobi.

"And this is the place." said Naruto as they went inside.

"Hey Naruto I see you've brought some friends with ya." said the ramen guy.

"Yup." said Naruto.

"So what would you like to order?" asked the ramen guy.

"The usual. What about you guys." said Naruto as he looked at the others.

"Anything that is spicy." said Yuu.

"I'll take a spicy chicken ramen thank you." said Saitama.

"I'll take the same as Naruto." said Sasuke, "And make it spicy and sweet."

"Ok is that all you want?" asked the ramen guy.

"Yup." said Naruto.

"Ok I'll be right back with your order." said the ramen guy.

"Ah can't wait to eat this ramen." said Yuu.

"So guys what do you want to do after this?" asked Sasuke, " And no cards." added Sasuke.

"Hmmm." said Naruto, "I don't know." said Naruto.

"Wait Naruto, Sasuke, you guys said you could travel through dimensions." said Yuu.

"Yeah we can." said Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.

"Then why don't we go to my dimension and play video games?" asked Yuu.

"Ok I guess." said everyone else.

 **10 minutes Later.**

"Here's your order." said the ramen guy as he returned with four plates.

"Thx." said Naruto.

"No problem." said the ramen guy.

"Woah Naruto, this IS good." said Yuu and Saitama as they ate their food.

"I knew you'd like it." said Naruto.

Just so you know, Yuu got sour and spicy chicken ramen.

 **After 10 minutes of eating.**

"Cya ramen guy." said Naruto as he handed him the money.

"Cya Naruto." said the ramen guy, " come back next time."

"I'll be sure to." laughed Naruto.

"Well you two seem to be good friends." said Sasuke, "How'd it all start."

"Well you see, back when I was younger no one in the village, except the 3rd hokage, liked me at all. One day I found this place and the ramen guy happily let me come in. It was one of the only things I ate." explained Naruto.

"Wow." said Saitama, "But why did they hate you?"

"They didn't like me because 17 years ago when I was born, a terrible monster by the name of Kurama attacked Konoha. My dad, the fourth hokage, used a special jutsu called reaper death seal. With this jutsu he sealed the beast inside of me and was then killed. So long story short, they think that it's my fault that my dad died." explained Naruto.

"Wow." said Saitama in shock, "That's dark."

"Well it seems they respect you now." said Yuu as he looked at all the people NOT running away in terror.

"Yeah I'm basically a hero now." said Naruto

As they arrive to Naruto's house Naruto says this, "What games do you have in your dimension Yuu?"

"Well I forgot the names but I remember having a blast playing them." said Yuu.

"So your saying," started Sasuke, "that you don't remember the name of a game that entertained you."

"Um, no." replied Yuu.

"That just sad." said everyone else as they facepalmed.

"Ahem." said Yuu.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"You know what?" replied Yuu.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"Let's just go to my dimension already." answered Yuu.  
"Ok then, whatever you say." replied Naruto as he opened a portal.

"Finally." said Yuu.

"Welp cya guys later." said Sasuke as he went to the portal.

"Same here." said Saitama as he did the same thing.

"Hey wait for us!" said Yuu and Naruto as they went through.

 **In Yuu's Dimension.**

"You know what?" asked Yuu.

"What?" asked everyone else.

"Let's go back to Naruto's dimension." said Yuu.

Naruto: -_-

Sasuke: -_-

Saitama: -_-

"Seriously Yuu. What the heck." said Naruto.

"Fine then." said Sasuke as he opened a portal back to their dimension.

As they walk through the portal, another one appears and goes into Sasuke's portal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A New Villain.**

"Well that was a waste of time." said Saitama.

"Yeah, sorry-," started Yuu, "Ahh!"

"What the." said Naruto as he and everyone else back away and turned around.

"Who are you?!" asked Sasuke sternly.

"My name is Rasaki, Toui Rasaki."

"And why exactly did you hurt our friend." asked Saitama.

"You have disturbed my clan," said Rasaki as he took off his outfit. "I am the leader of the Otsutsuki clan."

"Why haven't we seen you before?" asked Naruto.

"I sent Kaguya to destroy the entire world but, she failed." said Rasaki.

"Wow what a coward." said Saitama.

"What do you mean?" asked Rasaki.

"Sending your minions to do your bidding. Cowardice." answered Saitama.

"Haha, now you've done it," said Rasaki. "I was just going to do a little beat but now, your going to die."

"Back up everyone." said Naruto as he went into his super sage mode.

"Wait Naruto let's just seal him." suggested Sasuke.

"Oh I can't be sealed. You must kill me before I kill you." said Rasaki.

"Ok then, I'll bust out my newest form!" yelled Sasuke as bright light covered him.

"This. Is my. Susanoo dragon mode." said Sasuke as he appeared as an armored dragon.

"Guys listen to this." said Yuu.

"What?" asked Naruto still looking a Rasaki.

"I can now possess people for 1 minute." answered Yuu.

"Ok not bad." said Saitama.

"Enough talking you worms. Prepare to for I am the last you will ever see!" yelled Rasaki as he charge a blast.

"Are you sure about that!" replied Naruto as he charged, full speed, towards Rasaki with a rasengan.

"Yes I'm quite sure." said Rasaki as he released the blast shooting Naruto through multiple trees.

"NARUTO!" yelled everyone as they looked at him.

"Ugh. That moves is pretty fast. Even with _my_ speed he still got me." thought Naruto as he ran back, slower than usual, to the battle.

"Lightning blast, Amaterasu!" yelled Sasuke as he shot a large blast of black flames.

"Ugh. Not bad." said Rasaki as the blast hit him only causing a few scratches.

"I'm back and I'm not done yet, tailed beast bomb!" said Naruto as he threw it at Rasaki.

"Plz little boy. You honestly think that can do anything," said Rasaki as he canceled it out with his bare hands. "For that I'll give you a present." said Rasaki as he placed his hand on Naruto's chest.

"Oh. Flip.." said Naruto as he got knocked out.

"Now it's my turn." thought Yuu and Saitama at the same time.

"Saitama I'll possess him while you punch him." said Yuu.

"Ok." agreed Saitama.

"Oh really." said Rasaki as he appeared and punched both of them, knocking them out instantly.

"Oh dang." said Sasuke as he reverted back to human form.

"You there," said Rasaki. "You have three options. Stay and fight and be killed along with your friends, attack and run and I'll kill your friends and then find and kill you, OR, just run and you along with your friends won't die but the result is the death of everyone in this world except you and your friends."

"I have no choice. I have to do it, this will take a lot of my chakra but it's the only way." thought Sasuke.

"You got five seconds. Five, four, three, two, o-" started Rasaki.

"W-What did you d-do." said Rasaki weakly.

"I temporarily took your soul out of your body. This is Forbidden Jutsu, Soul Crusher!" explained Sasuke.

"When I come back, you'll be first to die." said Rasaki as he lost consciousness.

I'm not so sure about that." replied Sasuke weakly as he lost consciousness

 **After A few Minutes.**

"Ugh, where...am I?" asked Sasuke as he regained consciousness.

"Your at the hospital. Just rest up for now." said the doctor.

"Where are my friends? Are they ok?" asked Sasuke as he sat up.

"If your talking about the yellow haired kid, the brown haired kid and the bald guy then yes, there ok. You've got nothing to worry about." answered the doctor.

"Ok good." thought Sasuke as he sighed with relief and laid back down.

"I'm going to check on the other patients. Stay here." commanded the doctor.

"Will do." said Sasuke as he went to sleep.

After a good few minutes later, Sasuke wakes up to see Naruto

"Guys?" asked Sasuke weakly as arose.

"Sasuke are you ok?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah I'm ok, how about you and the others?" replied Sasuke.

"Well kurama plus my body's normal healing help me heal rather quickly, Saitama was badly injured so he's ok, but Yuu he gonna be out for a good few days." answered Naruto.

"Oh man, where's Saitama now?" asked Sasuke.

"He's just enjoying the fresh air." answered Naruto.

"Oh hey guys." said Saitama as he came in.

"Oh, that was unexpected." replied Naruto.

"What happened to Rasaki while we were out?" asked Saitama.

"I used a jutsu to temporarily remove his soul out of his body," answered Sasuke. "It's the only reason i'm in the hospital, large amount of chakra lose (LOS)."

"I see. When will his soul return?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know," answered Sasuke. "Ugh!"

"Sasuke are you ok!?" asked Naruto and Saitama with shock.

"Just some minor heart attack, nothing fatal or anything." answered Sasuke weakly.

"I think you should rest." said Naruto.

"Yeah I think your right about that." replied Sasuke.

"Saitama and I are going back to my house," said Naruto. "We'll visit tomorrow."

"Ok then cya tomorrow." said Sasuke as he went back to sleep.

As Naruto and Saitama left the hospital, the doctor came back.

"Ok good. He needs all the rest he can get." said the doctor.

About a week later, Sasuke and Yuu are fully healed and released from the hospital and heading towards Naruto's house.

"So is everything good with you?" asked Sasuke.

"Good. A bit of pain here and there but everything else is good." answered Yuu as they knocked on the door of Naruto's house.

"Who is it?" asked Naruto from the inside.

"It's me and Yuu."

"Oh hey guys, we were just about to go visit you." said Naruto as he opened the door.

"Naruto who are you talking to?" asked Saitama from in the house.

"Sasuke and Yuu are back." answered Naruto.

"Oh ok." said Saitama.

"So how's it going guys?" asked Saitama as he came to the door.

"Good, you?" replied Yuu.

"Good thx." answered Saitama.

"Ok good to hear guys, come in." said Naruto.

As they eat they discuss a plan to defeat Rasaki.

"We should go for a team attack on all sides." suggested Sasuke.

"No that won't work. Just think, he could blast us." said Yuu.

"I got it!" exclaimed Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Saitama.

"Sneak attack." answered Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: I will beat you!**

"Are you sure that would work?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course. Here's plan A, Yuu possess Rasaki then we go for a full on attack.

If he can't be possessed then plan B, we'll go towards him in a straight line toward ground.

Once near ground if he tries to blast us, split into different directions around him and attack.

Plan C, we use our full speed and try to dodge all of his attacks while attacking him.

That's the plan," explained Naruto. "How is it?"

"Pretty good actually, I think it might work." said Sasuke.

"I agree." said Yuu.

"And so do I." said Saitama.

"I've learned from my experiences is that once you have a plan, you must discuss all of the worst case scenarios." said Naruto seriously.

 **Meanwhile in a forest far away from human life.**

"I'm finally back," said Rasaki. "Now where are Sasuke and his little friends."

As he thinks, Gaara appears behind him.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Gaara.

"I am Rasaki Otsutsuki. Do you happen to know where Sasuke and his buds are." said Rasaki maniacally.

"Oh shoot, he's bad news for sure," thought Gaara. "No I don't know that name." lied Gaara.

"Ok, I believe you for now." said Rasaki.

"Ok then, um… bye?" said Gaara nervously.

"He's such a bad liar, but I have a calm heart for now." thought Rasaki.

"Wait a minute." thought Rasaki. "Kid come back."

"Ok what do you-" started Gaara before he was surprisingly knocked out.

"You'll be my little hostage." said Rasaki as he tied Gaara to a tree.

After this Rasaki kills a random anbu and takes their clothes and mask.

He then ask where Naruto lives and is told by a villager.

"I have an urgent message for you." said Rasaki as he knocked on Naruto's door.

"Ok I'm coming," said Naruto as he ran to the door. "What do you need."

"I need you and your friends. I found a sand shinobi tied up and so I went to the hokage but she told me to go to you." explained Rasaki.

"Ok then. Sasuke, Yuu, Saitama come here." yelled Naruto.

"Yeah what do you need?" asked Sasuke with the other two behind him.

"On one of my missions I stumbled upon a sand shinobi, when I tried to help him I was ambushed by someone. I was knocked out but once I woke up, I reported to the hokage.

When I did she told me to go to you for assistance." explained Rasaki.

"I see. Take us there." said Naruto.

"Ok follow me." said Rasaki.

"I did well, very well." laughed Rasaki

"Dad, where are you going with those guys." said a little boy around age 13.

"Who are you?" asked Rasaki.

"Dad I told you not to make those jokes, I'm your son Rasui." said the boy.

"Well my son, the hokage sent me to these boys for assistance." lied Rasaki.

"Ok dad. Cya." said Rasui.

After the confrontation with Rasui, Rasaki and the others arrive to where Gaara is.

"Oh my gosh," said Naruto with shock. "Are you ok Gaara!"

As Naruto goes to untie Gaara, Rasaki reveals himself only to be blow away from Rasui.

"Hah. I knew you weren't my real dad." said Rasui as he walked to Naruto and the others.

"So you were actually Rasaki, which means this was a trap." said Naruto as he transformed.

"Took you long enough," laughed Rasaki as he got up. "How did you do that little boy?"

"Well you see, my parents trained me day and night in the are of wind style jutsu." explained Rasui.

"Ready guys, execute plan A!" announced Saitama

"Ok!" exclaimed everyone.

Yuu succeeds to possess Rasaki and so everyone else goes to attack.

"Oh and by the way, use full power because I can no longer be hurt when I possess someone." said Yuu.

"Good, you hear that guys, don't hold back!" yelled Naruto.

"Ok." said Sasuke as he went into dragon form.

"Sasuke, let's do a combo attack." said Rasui.

"Ok then," agreed Sasuke. "Fire style, black flame blast."

"Fire style, Phoenix burst jutsu!" yelled Rasui.

"Ready Kurama." said Naruto as he went into his tailed beast mode.

"Yup." said Kurama.

"Alright then. Tailed beast blast!" yelled Naruto.

"Serious, uppercut!" shouted Saitama as he punched the possessed Rasaki closer to the array of blasts.

As Rasaki is about to get hit, Yuu left his body.

When Rasaki saw what was going to hit him, he was in shock.

"Damn it, damn it all!" yelled Rasaki as he was sent flying from the blast.

"Thanks Rasui for your help, what could we do to repay you?" asked Naruto panting.

"Don't mention it. I helped because I wanted to but I'm hungry and I don't have much money on me." said Rasui.

"Ok then. What's your favorite place to eat?" asked Naruto.

"The octopus dumpling shop." answered Rasui

"Ok then. It's on me! Where is it located." replied Naruto.

"Right next to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop." answered Rasui.

"Ooh, octopus dumplings. I want some." said Yuu and Saitama.

"So do I." said Sasuke.

"Ok then. Let's go." Naruto said happily.

 **Meanwhile at the Octo-pling shop.**

"Hello Mr. Milo." said Rasui.

"How's it going Ras my boy," asked Milo. "It looks like you bought friends."

"I have," said Rasui. "I'd like the usual spicy octopus dumplings."

"I'd like," started Naruto as he looked up at the menu. "The mild sweet dumplings."

"I'll take spicy dumplings as well." said Yuu.

"I'll have sour dumplings." said Saitama.

"I'll take extra spicy dumplings." said Sasuke.

"Ok then. It'll be here in 10 to 20 minutes." said Milo.

 **After 15 minutes.**

"Here's your order." said Milo as he placed four plates with 7 dumplings each.

"Thanks Mr." said Rasui.

"Thankyou." said everyone else.

"Hey Rasui, wanna trade?" asked Sasuke.

"Sure, I love spicy dumplings." answered Rasui.

"Mmm, extra spicy." moaned Rasui with delight.

"This is delicious." said Naruto.

"You could say that again." said Saitama.

"Ok now, where my money." Milo said the last part with a deeper intimidating voice.

"Here it is." said Naruto as he gave him 250 yen.

"Thank you very much, have a good day." said Milo.

"I'm going home. Cya later." said Rasui.

Rasui was a good 10 feet away but then he dropped to the ground.

"Rasui!" yelled Naruto as he ran to him to see what happened to his friend.

As they got to where Rasui fell, Naruto saw konohamaru, a dead man, and Rasui with a shocked look on his face.

"Konohamaru, what happened to the kid?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know big bro, I was going to Ichiraku when I saw a dead body and a kid on the ground lifeless." answered Konohamaru as he pointed to them.

"Why? Why did this have to happen?!" yelled Rasui as he arose with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Whoever killed my father, will pay the price for it." said Rasui as he walked slowly to his house.

"Rasui." called Saitama.

"What do you want bald man." said Rasui as he faced Saitama.

"I think Rasaki killed your dad." said Saitama.

*In Naruto's mind.*

"So many bad things have happened Naruto." said Kurama.

"I know but how do we deal with it?" asked Naruto.

"I don't -," started Kurama. "Naruto, who's behind you?"

"What the, it looks like… me." said Naruto with shock.

"Hey friend, I'll be taking over for now." said the copy Naruto.

"What-" started Naruto as he was suddenly in the cage with Kurama.

*Back at the scene.*

"Woah, where am I." said Dark Naruto.

"Naruto, is that you. You look all dark and scary." said Saitama.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I am Daruto!**

"My name is Daruto," he said. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing," answered Saitama. "But I'm curious. Are you evil?"

"No but I do get easily pissed off, so try to stay on my good side." answered Daruto.

"I'll be sure to." replied Saitama.

"Hey kid." said Naruto as he went to Rasui.

"What do you want stu-" started Rasui before he was punched by Daruto.

"I don't think you heard, but I said I get easily pissed off." said Daruto as he walked to his house.

"Hey Naruto, wait up." called Sasuke and Saitama.

"You okay Rasui?" asked Yuu as he helped him up.

"Yeah I guess." answered Rasui weakly.

"Well cya later kid, if you need help just ask us." said Yuu as he followed the others.

"Hey uh, Rasui right?" asked Konohamaru.

"Yeah, and you are." replied Rasui.

"My name is Konohamaru Senju." he answered.

"Ok then," said Yuu as he walked away but quickly turned around. " By the way, is that Naruto really your big brother?"

"No he's not, but he treats like his little bro so yeah." answered Konohamaru.

"Ok then. Uh, wanna be friends?" asked Rasui as he let out his hand.

"Sure why not." answered Kono as he shaked his hand.

 **At Naruto's house.**

"Naruto, I mean Daruto. Are you like the third "thing" in Naruto's body other than him and the nine tailed beast?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah you could say that I guess." answered Daruto.

"Ok next question, what would you do if you were really angry?" asked Yuu.

"Best case scenario, I destroy the village. Worst case scenario, the world." answered Daruto without even looking up.

"Damn." thought all of them.

"Ok third question, can Naruto swap with you?" asked Saitama.

"Yes but because I'm stronger, he must release more chakra than I am or with me just letting him do it." answered Daruto.

"Can we talk with Naruto?" asked Yuu.

"Yes you may." answered Daruto as he was engulfed by a black aura.

When it cleared up, Naruto was there.

"So how is Dark me, is he evil or not?" asked Naruto.

"Oh he's a good guy but he is quote on quote "easily pissed off." answered Saitama.

"Ok, how's Rasui?" asked Naruto.

"He's good but Daruto did punch him for almost calling him stupid." answered Sasuke.

"Oh so that's his name." thought Naruto.

"Where is Rasui?" asked Naruto.

"He still outside in front of his dad." answered Yuu.

"Ok I'll check on him." said Naruto as he ran outside to Rasui and Kono.

"Oh hey Kono, Rasui." said Naruto as he approached them.

"Hey big bro." said both of them in unison.

As they said this, the sky turned red and a large portal appeared.

"Naruto what's that?" asked Kono he put his serious face on.

"I don't know Kono, I don't know." answered Naruto as he became Daruto.

"Guys are you ok?" asked the others as they rushed to Daruto and the kids.

"Yeah we're all good." answered Daruto as he went into a stronger looking super sage mode.

As he said this, Naruto appeared and he took the energy.

"Daruto, at certain moments we will swap." said Naruto as he became opaque and as Daruto became more and more transparent.

"Ok then Naruto, let's do this." said Daruto as he disappeared.

"This. Is. True super sage mode!" yelled Naruto as his hair glowed and his eyes became orange along with his red, green, and yellow aura glowing as well.

"Well that came out of the blue." said Sasuke as he transformed.

"Big bro, can I help?" asked Konohamaru.

"Sure." answered Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Final battle!**

"Did you miss me you guys?" asked Rasaki as he came out of the portal, this time armored.

"No way. Do you wanna get another beat down?" asked Sasuke as he transformed.

"Oh you see children, I was only using 30% of my power, now I'm using 100%." said Rasaki as his feet touched the ground.

"Ready guys?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah." answered Everyone.

"Ok then, Shadow clone jutsu!" yelled Naruto as 1000 clones appeared.

"Tailed beast bomb barrage!" yelled Naruto as he teleported above Rasaki, pounding him with the bombs."

"As I said on our first encounter. That move can't beat me." said Rasaki.

"Ha." laughed Naruto as Rasaki imploded.

"Very good Naruto but my flesh isn't as weak as a human's." said Rasaki.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" yelled Kono as 500 appeared.

"Rasengan!" yelled all the clones in unison.

"Go home child." said Rasaki as he prepared to blast them.

"Oh no you don't." said Saitama as he punch him in the air.

While in the air, Sasuke blasted him with his flames down to the ground where he was hit by Kono's rasengan and Rasui's wind Canon jutsu.

"Now possess." said Yuu as he took control of Rasaki's body.

"All out attack!" yelled Naruto as he transformed to Daruto.

"Wind style, super tornado blast!" yelled Rasui.

"Rasen shuriken barrage!" yelled Konohamaru.

"Hell flame blast!" yelled Sasuke.

"Omega tailed beast bomb barrage!" yelled Daruto.

"Consective serious punches!" yelled Saitama as a flurry of punches hit Rasaki breaking the armor on his back.

As Rasaki was hit by all the attacks his armor broke and his pants started ripping.

When the smoke cleared up Yuu was with the others and Rasaki was standing up a bit slanted, holding his right arm and panting heavily.

"Very good, but you still need more to beat me!" yelled Rasaki in between breaths.

"Sasuke, you ready?" asked Daruto.

"Yup." answered Sasuke as reverted back to human form.

"Chidori!" yelled Sasuke as he charge to the right side of Rasaki.

"Black Rasengan!" yelled Daruto as he charge for the left side of Rasaki.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" yelled Rasaki in pain as he got hit.

As he screamed in pain, Daruto became Naruto and he and Sasuke used there sealing hands, not sealing Rasaki, but taking away all his power that he had left.

"What did you do to me?"asked Rasaki weakly.

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out," answered Sasuke. "Saitama finish him now!"

"Right. This is the end of you!" yelled Saitama as he punched Rasaki, shooting him into the air.

"I, the leader of the Otsutsuki clan, be defeated so easily. Impossible!" yelled Rasaki as he blew up into pieces of skin, blood, and gore.

"Hight five!" yelled Naruto as they all high fived each other.

"Guys look, the sky is going back to normal." said Yuu ash the sky cleared up.

*In Naruto's mind*

"Thanks Daruto and Kurama for all your help." said Naruto.

"Naruto, we're not leaving but, your welcome." said Daruto and Kurama in unison.

*Back at the scene*

"We did it big bro!" yelled Rasui and Kono.

"Yeah, we did." said Naruto.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Kono, and Rasui." said Saitama and Yuu.

"Yeah?" asked all of them in unison.

"Cya later, we're going back to our dimensions." answered Yuu.

"It was fun being with you guys and I hope we can meet again some time." said Saitama.

"Cya later guys." said all of them in unison as they waved.

 **THE END**

 **Notes:**

Daruto isn't gone. He will be in Naruto Cross 2: Battle of the Strongest.

Rasui is now a main character.

Thanks for reading( if you do)

Good bye and have a nice day.


End file.
